


Penumbra

by NyxAcidZila



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Doesn't Mean Evil, Different Kind of Power, Gen, Light Angst, Power In The Silence, Self-Acceptance, Self-Hatred, Worthiness, woman being awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxAcidZila/pseuds/NyxAcidZila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Natasha didn't need that question answered for a different reason...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penumbra

It was night when she first lifted it. Night was where everything worth remembering happened.

She had woken up, full of dreams of faceless doctors and ballet shoes stained with blood _a hand offers bread hands snap to the side the power of silence don't you ever listen Natalia?_ Still shaken, she stalked down to the kitchen. Tony always kept the best Russian whiskey.

But Thor couldn't ever leave his things in his room could he? Blocking the way to the good stuff, damn him.

_**Whoever holds this hammer** _

Natasha regarded the hammer warily. She didn't really like Thor. He was too noble, too... pure. He should be cynical and suspicious and ready to break but he wasn't and she was both envious and glad at the same time. Waking him up at 3 AM didn't seem like an attractive option. Without really thinking, her arm snaked out. She grabbed the hammer and, as light as a feather _or her favorite gun, a little pistol with a silencer that was under her bed_  she **pulled.** _  
_

**_Should he be worthy_ **

She felt like she had grasped the sun and stars and all the power of the world was rushing through her and it was too much and she couldn't  think and all her life was in front of her  _Drakov's daughter, the hospital fire your ledger is dripping its gushing red_ and a voice like thunder, that hurt like fire proclaimed

**_Will posses-_ **

It stopped. The voice was gone. She was standing in a kitchen, staring at Mjolnir, now on the counter. Another, different voice whispered on the edge of her, a silver little slither across her brain. 

_Your's is a different power. You have no need of mine._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Light thinks it travels faster than anything, but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always got there first and is waiting for it. -Terry Pratchett


End file.
